Dearest Sakura
by meirnpyon
Summary: DMAC 2011/12. Kelopak sakura yang terjatuh di telapak tangan Naruto membuatnya untuk tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang. Membawanya mengenang masa lalu. Siapakah sosok yang sedang memenuhi pikiran Naruto itu? Naruto POV/NaruSaku/Oneshot/Cannon/RnR?


****DMAC 2011/12 Event; NaruSaku****

**Disclaimer**: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

**Pair**: Naruto X Sakura

**Theme**: Sakura

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo, cacat, abal, super pendek etc…

Don't forget to review :D

Naruto POV

* * *

><p>Hei, Sakura-chan. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?<p>

Biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sasuke, bukan? Dan jika saat ini kau sedang terlelap, kau pasti berharap memimpikan si Uchiha itu. Apa aku salah?

**DEAREST SAKURA-CHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura-chan, aku tak bisa tidur sekarang. Aku hanya membaringkan tubuhku sambil memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi sedikit bintang. Hari ini aku memulai latihan perubahan jenis cakra dibawah bimbingan guru Kakashi dan guru Yamato. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya aku seorang yang masih terjaga.

Bukannya berusaha untuk tidur, aku malah memikirkanmu. Aku mengusap pipi kananku yang masih terasa sedikit ngilu akibat shanaro-mu kemarin. Yah, padahal yang bilang kalau kau itu jelek, 'kan bukan aku, tapi Sai. Namun tetap saja aku yang berusaha menghentikan amarahmu terkena pukulanmu yang luar biasa. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat itu.

Nee, Sakura-chan. Entah kenapa malam ini aku ingin sedikit bernostalgia. Mungkin karena tadi aku melihat pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Kelopaknya terjatuh tepat di telapak tanganku. Mengingatkanku padamu.

Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di akademi?

Musim semi beberapa tahun lalu. Hingga kini aku masih ingat betapa gembiranya aku saat mengetahui bahwa kita satu kelompok. Kita bersama di kelompok tujuh pimpinan guru Kakashi. Saat itu pula aku mulai mendekatimu, Sakura-chan. Dan kau terlihat begitu terganggu akan kehadiranku. Dimatamu hanya ada sosok berbaju biru berlambang Uchiha yang juga ada di kelompok tujuh.

Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu, Sakura-chan. Kau yang selalu dipuji guru Iruka berkat kecerdasanmu. Kau, dengan rambut merah mudamu yang serasi dengan namamu itu. Kau, si pemilik iris emerald yang selalu berbinar mempesona. Kau yang selalu terlihat istimewa dimataku. Kau, yang seindah musim semi. Kau, Sakura Haruno.

Kita kembali dipertemukan saat musim semi. Dua tahun berlalu sejak aku pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha bersama Sennin mesum, untuk berlatih ninjutsu, tentu saja. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat rambutmu yang tidak sepanjang dulu. Namun itu tidak mengubah pandanganku terhadapmu, Sakura-chan.

Kini kau berkembang pesat dibawah bimbingan nenek Tsunade. Kau dengan ninjutsu medis-mu terlihat begitu keren dimataku. Selain itu kau menjadi kuat. Tentu saja kuat dalam arti sesungguhnya. Aku sampai berdecak kagum melihat tinjumu mampu membuat tanah yang kupijak hancur berantakan. Melihat itu, aku berniat untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh di depanmu. Bisa-bisa aku terbunuh…! Untung saja waktu itu guru Yamato mengingatkanku saat di onsen. Jika aku melakukan hal 'itu'… mungkin saat ini tulang-tulang rusukku patah dan organ dalamku rusak akibat pukulan dari tenaga raksasamu itu. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa.

.

.

.

Andai saja dia tidak meninggalkan Konoha.

Pasti dia akan terpesona oleh dirimu yang sekarang, Sakura-chan.

Si bodoh yang selalu jadi pikiranmu itu. Rival sekaligus sahabatku.

Sasuke.

Aku tau kalau aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya.

Dia yang sempurna, yang kau puja dan kau damba. Yang membuatmu merasa begitu beruntung karena bisa bersamanya di kelompok tujuh.

Aku teringat kejadian di rumah sakit Konoha saat aku berhasil membawa pulang nenek Tsunade untuk menjadi hokage kelima. Kau ada disana, ditepi sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian kau berdiri dan memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada nenek Tsunade untuk menolong Sasuke.

Usai Nenek Tsunade memberikan ninjutsu medisnya, kau langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke yang tersadar. Kau menangis dan terus menyebut namanya. Aku ikut senang bahwa Sasuke sudah siuman. Tapi…. ada rasa nyeri dihatiku melihatmu memeluk Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersyukur.

Dari awal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa tidak mungkin ada celah untukku dihatimu, Sakura-chan. Jika ada, pasti itu hanyalah ruang kecil untuk seorang sahabat. Sisanya diisi oleh sosok si Teme, Sasuke. Tak perlu kau katakan pun, aku sudah tahu itu. Namun… tetap saja terbersit sebuah tanda tanya dibenakku.

_Kenapa bukan aku, Sakura-chan?_

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Mengapa kau tak bisa berhenti mencintainya, Sakura-chan?_

Aku ingin sekali menanyakan itu secara langsung padamu. Namun tidak pernah bisa aku lakukan karena mungkin pertanyaanku itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Harusnya aku-lah yang menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri.

_**Apa yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Sakura-chan?**_

Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh

Kau boleh memukulku sampai wajahku membiru

Kau boleh melarangku untuk makan ramen instan

Kau boleh melarangku mengeluarkan ninjutsu seksi andalanku

Dan kau boleh saja menolak ajakan kencanku, karena aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajakmu

Tapi kumohon, Sakura-chan…

Jangan pernah larang aku untuk mencintaimu.

Dan jangan pernah kau tunjukan lagi air matamu di hadapanku.

Itu sungguh menyayat hatiku, kau tau?

Aku teringat pertemuan kita dengan Sasuke waktu itu, aku masih terlalu lemah untuk menepati janjiku, membawa Sasuke kembali. Dua tahun bersama Sennin mesum terasa sia-sia saja saat itu. ternyata aku masih sama seperti dulu. Lemah.

Aku masih bocah yang tidak bisa menolong sahabatku sendiri. Masih bocah yang tak bisa menepati janji kepada gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Bocah yang bertarung dengan sahabatnya sendiri di lembah akhir…

Aku pun hanya bisa melihatmu menangis, Sakura-chan. Ketika Orochimaru datang untuk menghentikan Sasuke, kemudian mengajaknya pergi. Air matamu sama seperti saat kau memintaku untuk membawanya kembali. Kau percaya, hanya aku yang bisa membuat Sasuke pulang. Aku pun menyanggupinya, karena Sasuke juga sahabatku. Walaupun aku harus memaksanya, mematahkan tangan dan kakinya, aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langit yang terlihat indah berkat cahaya sang rembulan. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya meluncur cepat diatas sana. Bintang jatuh…

Aku memejamkan mata.

Mengepalkan tanganku yang berisi kelopak sakura di dada.

Memohon.

Terlihat aku dan dirimu, Sakura-chan. Guru Kakashi juga ada.

Dan Sasuke.

Kelompok tujuh yang tertawa bersama.

Itulah harapanku.

Asalkan Sakura-chan bisa terus tersenyum seperti dulu, saat Sasuke ada disampingmu, bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Karena itu, aku minta maaf jika saat ini aku belum bisa menepati janjiku. Namun suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukanlah laki-laki yang mengingkari janji. Membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, itu janjiku seumur hidup, Sakura-chan. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

ehmm… nggg… ja-jadi…. Aduh… saya mau ngomong apa ya? *megang mic dengan gemetar*

Entah kesurupan setan mana yang membuat saya (sok) memberanikan diri buat berpartisipasi dalam acara ini *keringet dingin* nggak tau kenapa pas baca Naruto vol. 35 dimana Sakura nangis liat foto team tujuh dan Naruto yang lagi tiduran sambil liat bintang jatuh membuat lampu using di otak saya mendadak TRIIIIING! Dapet inspirasi. Setelah itu saya nggak tau lagi apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Negara api menyerang. #ditimpuksendal

Begitu tersadar, saya ada dihadapan laptop. Jari saya selesai menari dengan brutal. Dan terciptalah fic dengan tingkat kecacatan akut ini. Well, minna-san. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic dan (syukur-syukur) AN ini. Hontou ni arigatou! *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Buat para readers, jangan bosen buat mampir ke fic-nya Meirnpyon ya :D dan jangan lupa buat review :3


End file.
